


Comics of the world

by Hoofking



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Anime human, Comedy, DC human, Dallas - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Image Comics human, Marvel human, Personification, Roommates, Star Wars human, Transformers human - Freeform, przygoda, współlokatorzy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoofking/pseuds/Hoofking
Summary: Personalizations of Marvel, DC, Star Wars, Transformers and Anime, who are roommates and live in an apartment rented from Image Comics on N Record Street 300. It will happen.~~~Większość zna lub chociaż kojarzy takie marki jak Marvel, DC czy Star Wars. To jedne z potęg komiksowych. Co jednak będzie, jeżeli stworzymy ich personifikacje, które w dodatku mieszkają razem pod jednym dachem w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu na jednej z dzielnic Dallas? Czy mają szansę przetrwać bez wzajemnego mordowania?Oto historia, która rozważy takową opcję, doprawiając losy jej bohaterów dawką humoru, akcji, technologicznych nowinek, zaoceanicznej kultury i skandalu, które będą tutaj występowały na każdym kroku.Bądźmy jednak ze sobą szczerzy.Ten, kto koło nich by trochę pomieszkał, raczej szybko dostawałby białej gorączki i prędko się stąd wyprowadził.!!!UWAGA!!!W książce mogą pojawić się liczne parodie związane z popkulturą i nie tylko! Nie mają one na celu nikogo obrazić, posiadając wyłącznie humorystyczny charakter!





	Comics of the world

%$Krótkie Historie$% 

1.  
Marvel Comics - metr osiemdziesiąt pięć, rude włosy, ciemne oczy i do tego nieznośny charakter. No może za dużo powiedziane. Dla niektórych - teraz brzmi to lepiej. Najczęściej w dobrym humorze, nieco irytujący.  
Cóż, jeżeli mieszkasz w Dallas w bramie 18 na N Record Street 300 pod numerem 32 i myślisz, jak spędzić spokojnie dzień na kanapie, licz się z tym, że ten rudzielec może się do ciebie przyplątać, a jeśli już to zrobi, to się już nie odczepi. Żegnajcie miło spędzone wieczory, żegnaj telewizorze! To straszna gaduła, która może nawijać o wszystkim i o każdej porze.  
\- Byłem w sklepiku za rogiem...  
\- Czy uważasz, że ta krosta może oznaczać dżumę?  
\- Już to widziałem.  
\- Czy Anakin Skywalker musiał umrzeć?!  
\- Wiedziałeś, że orgazm świni trwa pół godziny?  
\- Do czego ten świat zmierza? Żeby nie było cukru na półkach!  
\- W tym domu są już sami kłamcy. Star obiecywał, że będzie w łazience pięć minut, a był aż przez pół godziny!  
\- Po drodze spotkałem pastora. Miał fajne mokasyny.  
\- Czemu zżarłeś mi popcorn?! I nie obchodzi mnie, że sam go sobie zrobiłeś i było to tylko jedno ziarenko!  
\- Chciałbym Mercedesa albo Cadillaca.  
\- A może tak...  
\- Skończyłeś wreszcie?!  
\- Nie, dopiero zacząłem.  
\- Mówisz już przeszło godzinę.  
\- Naprawdę?!  
Tych, którzy go nie znają, a spotkają na mieście w porze obiadowej, może też zdziwić jego wygląd i to, że pomimo brania czasem potrójnych czy nawet poczwórnych porcji nie jest spaślakiem. Od razu uprzedzę wasze podejrzenia - nie, nie chodzi na siłownię. Jedyna aktywna forma spędzania przez niego czasu to spacer oraz marsz na lodówkę.  
$$$  
Wieczór, kolacja. Wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole i jedli. I wtedy wkroczył prosto z kuchni szeroko uśmiechnięty Marvel i zajął swoje miejsce przy DC. Nim zdążył się wgryźć w posmarowany pasztetem chleb, zauważył szok wymalowany na twarzach towarzystwa.  
\- No co?  
\- Ty sobie żartujesz? - Brunet wskazał na jego talerz.  
\- No co?! To tylko osiem kanapek!  
$$$  
Trzeba przyznać, że jest też niezwykle prawdomówny, często aż do bólu, co niejednokrotnie wpakowało go w tarapaty. Do tego śmie twierdzić, że potrafi dogadać się z każdym i wszystkim, co oddycha tym samym powietrzem co on, będąc do tego przekonanym, iż każdy go lubi i kocha z nim spędzać czas.  
To nie jest prawda.  
Jeżeli chodzi o jego gniazdko, to jego pokój można śmiało nazwać miejscem wszelakiej rozrywki i rozpusty tego domu. Mini kasyno w mieszkaniu. Postarzane meble, skórzana kanapa, stolik kawowy, na którym zawsze coś zalega, gazety sprzed kilku miesięcy, pojemna i dobrze zamaskowana szafa, pościerana bladoniebieska tapeta ze złotymi ornamentami po bokach na ścianie znajdującej się za sofą, na reszcie odkryta cegła, telewizor powieszony na ścianie oraz mahoniowe ciemne panele zarysowane w paru miejscach przez przestawiany z miejsca na miejsce rzeźbiony czarny stół do bilardu. W ten wystrój wliczyć też można dwie półki z książkami znajdujące się na między oknem a tv oraz kilka starych plakatów z modelami Rolls-Royce'a a także Bentley'a z drugiej połowy XX w.  
Co można tu jeszcze dodać, by się nie rozpisywać i nie przynudzać?  
Marvel kocha koty, zwłaszcza sfinksy. Za wszelką cenę chciałby jednego z nich włożyć w kieszeń i przynieść do domu, jednakże powstrzymuje go przed tym brak zgody na jakiekolwiek zwierzątko ze strony innych domowników oraz zacięta bitwa między nim a DC, gdyż ten drugi, jak już, to w mieszkaniu prędzej widziałby psa niż łysego... sierściucha?  
To tyle na razie. Przejdźmy więc dalej!

2.  
Detective Comics - nie za wysoki, nie za niski brunet o ciemnoniebieskich oczach i sporym potencjale. Konsekwentny w tym, co robi, pracowity i lojalny. Momentami nazbyt dokładny i zdyscyplinowany. Pracuje w laboratorium, z którym często kontaktowała się policja. Ukończył kryminalistykę, jednakże nie zdobył zatrudnienia ściśle powiązanego z jego fachem. Jest nazywany przez Marvela „detektywem".  
Jeżeli szukasz zdawkowego towarzysza, jest to na pewno odpowiednia osoba na twojego kandydata. Spokojny, opanowany, aczkolwiek momentami uszczypliwy i wredny mężczyzna. Tak w skrócie można opisać personę DC, zwłaszcza, kiedy pozna się go bliżej.  
National Allied Publications - tak, to jego prawdziwe imię, ale nie używa go odkąd tylko pamięta. Sami chyba musicie przyznać, że nie brzmi najlepiej.  
Jego młodość jest dość ściśle powiązana z Marvelem i jego osobą. Poznali się w szkole licealnej, nie chodzili jednak do tej samej klasy. W sumie to ich relacji nie można nazwać nawet przyjaźnią, a raczej... znajomością. Gadali od czasu do czasu ze sobą, odrabiali lekcje, a kiedy Marvel przyszedł do nowej szkoły, DC był w zasadzie pierwszym, który go wysłuchał (czego z czasem oczywiście pożałował). Ich drogi ostatecznie się rozeszły, ale po latach przez pewien zbieg okoliczności znowu się ze sobą zbiegły. Tak zamieszkali w jednym wynajmowanym mieszkaniu na N Record Street 300 w Dallas, przez co, chcąc czy nie, musieli codziennie się mijać i ze sobą rozmawiać (komunikat w stylu „podaj mi łyżkę", „od moich płatków wara!" czy „papieru w kiblu nie ma!" też się wlicza). Ich relacja jest co najmniej dziwna. Ni to nienawiść, ni to przyjaźń... Raczej wzajemna tolerancja i przyzwyczajenie się do własnej obecność sprawiły, że jeszcze się nawzajem nie pozabijali. Spędzają razem czas, wspierają siebie i nigdy nie pozostawiają na lodzie...  
$$$  
Plac zabaw. Piękne miejsce, synonim radości, o tej porze (wieczorem) akurat bez żadnego bawiącego się na nim dziecka. Oczywiście taka szansa nie mogła się zmarnować, zwłaszcza dla Marvela, który postanowił się trochę swoimi umiejętnościami popisać.  
\- DC, ucz się i patrz na mistrza! - nagle zawołał, kierując się w stronę huśtawek. - A najlepiej to nagraj! Dla potomnych, byś kiedyś mógł mnie swoim dzieciom pokazać jako wzór do naśladowania, bo ciebie to wątpię, że będą chciały kopiować.  
Detektyw przewrócił oczami, ale wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, włączając w nim kamerę.  
Rudzielec obszedł zabawkę, następnie wdrapując się na plastikową, nieco skrzypiącą huśtawkę. Gdy stanął na niej już wyprostowany, zaczął bujać się do tyłu i do przodu. Coraz wyżej i wyżej, i wyżej...  
Wrzasnął radośnie.  
\- O tak! Patrzcie co zaraz zrobię! - Po tych słowach wykonał ruch, dzięki któremu łańcuchy huśtawki zaczął się wzajemnie okręcać. - Jestem ekstra!  
DC westchnął, ale dalej nagrywał.  
Po paru minutach pokazu zabawka nieco zwolniła i właśnie wtedy Marvel postanowił ostatni raz poszpanować. Rozluźnił nieco uściska na łańcuchach, zaczynając balansować własnym ciałem, aż w końcu całkowicie je puścił, śmiejąc się.  
\- Hehe. Ja to zrobiłem! Zro...  
I właśnie wtedy stracił równowagę, której już nie zdołał odzyskać. Wymachując rękami na boki, przechylił się do tyłu, lądując na tyłku w piasku. Jęknął boleśnie, jednak to nie było najgorsze. Nim zdołał się obejrzeć, huśtawka do niego wróciła, uderzając go w czoło z ogromną siłą, wywracając go tym samym na plecy.  
DC wybuchnął donośnym śmiechem, widząc sytuację towarzysza.  
\- O Boże, Marvel, dziękuję, że kazałeś mi to nagrać - w końcu wydukał. - Wspaniała pamiątka.  
$$$  
Wieczorne oglądanie filmu w gronie... przylep.  
DC wrócił z kuchni z paczką ciastek w ręku, zasiadając z powrotem na kanapie. Marvel mu się przez chwilę z narastającym gniewem przypatruje.  
\- Czemu nie zapytałeś mnie, czy może tego nie chcę? Może ja od rana nic nie jadłem i teraz głoduję! Mój żołądek trawi sam siebie, a ty tylko patrzysz na to bezczelnie. Nie takiej postawy się po tobie spodziewałem. Doprawdy aż tak samolubny jesteś?!  
Detektyw przewrócił oczami, wzdychając ciężko.  
\- Dobrze - syknął. - Czy jegomość się poczęstuje?  
\- Nie, nie lubię zbożowych ciastek.  
\- To po jaką cholerę mi ten monolog wygłaszałeś?!  
\- Bo z przyzwoitości zapytać się mogłeś.  
\- ...Po prostu się zamknij, okay?  
\- Nie.  
\- W takim razie szykuj się na lot z okna i bliskie spotkanie z chodnikiem na dole.  
\- Już nic nie mówię.  
$$$  
Tak... Jak widać ich relacja jest nieopisana.  
Zostawmy może już ten temat! Musimy przecież poznać jeszcze innych bohaterów, racja???

3.  
Star Wars - dość niski, wiecznie szeroko uśmiechnięty blondynek chodzący w czapce pilotce i tego samego rodzaju kurtce. Konstruktor, spec od spraw najnowszej technologii, techniki a do tego wynalazca. Jego pokój na N Record Street 300 śmiało można porównać do pracowni najwyższej klasy, w której jednak zawsze panuje artystyczny nieład.  
Wesołek "rodziny" spod numeru 32. Nie można spotkać go smutnego, ponieważ jego dobry humor to wręcz jego znak firmowy. Szczerze, niektórzy biorą go jednak za gościa wypuszczonego z psychiatryka przez jego maniakalną fascynację kosmitami i astrofizyką.  
Jego marzenia nie mają granic. Wie o tym każdy, kto przebywał z nim dłużej niż pięć minut. Na własnej skórze przekonali się o tym ankieterzy pracujący dla pewnej sieciówki.  
\- Dzień dobry. Proszę, niech pan tutaj usiądzie. Okay. Przeprowadzamy ankietę dla sklepu Forttrix, która ma na celu poznać lepiej potrzeby konsumenta. Proszę, niech się pan przedstawi, powie coś o sobie...  
\- Em... Nazywam się Star Wars. Mojego wieku nie zdradzę i... i co mam mówić dalej?  
\- Ach! - westchnął ciężko mężczyzna. - Niech może powie pan...  
\- Wars - poprawił.  
\- Tak, Wars. Powiedz może nam, co lubisz robić, czym się interesujesz...  
\- O. No dobrze. W takim razie... Cześć, jestem Wars, lubię majsterkować, interesuję się robotyką i technologią.  
\- Jakie jest twoje największe marzenie?  
\- Chciałbym zbudować Gwiazdę Śmierci.  
\- ...A, taak... Jasne, tak, oczywiście. A co twoim zdaniem przydałoby się w naszym sklepie?  
\- Cóż... Zdecydowanie za mało jest tam narzędzi.  
\- Aha, rozumiemy... - Mężczyzna zapisał to sobie.  
\- Poza tym przydałyby się też jakieś materiały odporne na wiatr słoneczny i liczne przeciążenia. O! Od zawsze dziwiłem się, czemu w asortymencie nie macie laserów, to dziwne. A może jeszcze...  
\- Tak, dziękujemy. - Tu facet zwrócił się szeptem do kolegi: - Wyprowadź tego gościa. Zaczynam się go już bać.  
Społeczeństwo być może nie jest otwarte na innowacyjne pomysły Stara, ale każda stwora znajdzie swego amatora, a w tym przypadku każdy dziwak przyjaciela. Nie trzeba się więc dziwić, że nasz wynalazca znalazł bratnią duszę w osobie o podobnych zainteresowaniach, ale ze spokojniejszym charakterem. Łagodnego olbrzyma, z którym się trzyma.  
Bądźmy szczerzy. Lepiej mieć jednego prawdziwego kumpla, niż otaczać się tabunem ludzi, którzy zawsze cię mogą (ale nie muszą) zdradzić.

4.  
Trans Formers - rosły, wysportowany mężczyzna, Mulat o jasnych oczach i wielu tatuażach. Pomimo swojego wysokiego wzrostu i masy nie stanowi zagrożenia. Jest łagodny, przyjazny i dobrze wychowany. Stawia raczej na pokojowe rozwiązania, siły używa w ostateczności. Fan motoryzacji, gastronomii oraz robotyki. Technik.  
Trans jest dobrym współlokatorem, na którego nie da się powiedzieć złego słowa. Pomocny, usłużny i miły. Jak grzecznie go poprosisz, to nawet może ci naprawić samochód - bardzo dobry z niego mechanik.  
Nie skarży się, łatwo przystosowuje się do nowych sytuacji, potrafi także myśleć logicznie. Głos rozsądku w tej "rodzinie".  
Najbliżej jest związany ze swoim całkowitym przeciwieństwem - wiecznie radosnym i niechlujnym Starem. Na pierwszy rzut oka widzisz tylko mikrusa i olbrzyma, ale kiedy przyjrzeć się im uważniej i podsłuchać ich rozmowy, to okaże się, że łączą ich wspólne pasje i tematy. Fani filmów fantastycznych i akcji, techniki i robotyki. Oczywiście nie zgadzają się we wszystkim, ale tak to już w przyjaźni bywa.  
\- Trans, pozwól, że opowiem ci żart - zapodał Star.  
\- No dobra - mechanik przystał, odwracając się od silnika, nad którym pracował w stronę przyjaciela.  
\- Słuchaj. Przychodzi do lekarza baba - cała w muchach. Wchodzi, lekarz się jej przypatruje, a po chwili milczenia pyta: „Po co pani do mnie przyszła?" Na to baba odpowiada: „Zostałam zmuszona." Ha! Kumasz?! Zmuszona! Rebelianci, kisnę! O, albo to! Czemu ściany ze sobą nie walczą? No. Bo panuje między nimi pokój! Haha! O matko, leżę i nie wstaję. Rozumiesz ten dowcip, nie?  
\- Ja-jasne - Mulat odrzekł.  
\- Och, świetnie się z tobą żartuje. No, to narazie! - Klepnął go w ramię.  
\- Ta, na razie. - Odczekał aż Wars wyjdzie, po czym, wycierając ściereczką ze smaru ręce, zaczął głośno zastanawiać się. - Zmuszona? Coś nie kumam...  
Poczucia humoru jakiegoś wielkiego może nie ma (albo po prostu ktoś tu kiepskie suchary przytacza), ale mówiąc krótko, ze świecą trza kogoś takiego szukać.

5.  
Manga "Anime" Ukiyo-e - z pochodzenia Japończyk, który osiadł w Ameryce. Najniższy z całej "rodziny" zamieszkującej jedno z mieszkań na N Record Street 300, milczący i najczęściej posępny. Rozumie angielski, jednakże kiedy się odzywa (a robi to stosunkowo rzadko), mówi tylko w swoim ojczystym języku.  
Anime, jak nazywają go jego współlokatorzy, jest osobą niechętną do zawierania nowych znajomości jak i podtrzymywania tych starych. Trudno też wyciągnąć od niego cokolwiek, jakąkolwiek opinię. Odczytanie jego emocji jest możliwe jedynie z jego miny, o ile ta nie wyraża, jak to często się zdarza, grymasu mówiącego byś się zabił. Można by nawet rzec, że gdyby chciało się zobaczyć na jego twarzy uśmiech, trzeba by było najpierw naciągnąć ją z obu stron spinaczem.  
Nie kłamiąc, jest to typ osoby, przy której można łatwo złapać doła.  
Oto przykład:  
\- Anime, jak wyglądam? - zapytał Marvel, pokazując się w nowym garniturze.  
Japończyk zmierzył go wzrokiem, odrywając go wpierw od swojego telefonu - jedynej rzeczy, która mogła się czuć bezpiecznie w jego towarzystwie. Milczał chwilę.  
\- I jak?  
\- Higeki. (Tragicznie)  
\- Nie rozumiem. Zobrazuj mi może, co masz na myśli.  
Azjata westchnął, ale ostatecznie się podniósł z zajmowanego przez siebie miejsca, ciągnąc rudowłosego za sobą za rękaw prosto do toalety. Tam stanął przed muszlą klozetową, wskazując mu ją.  
\- Chcesz się załatwić? Jeśli tak, to nie rozumiem, po co ci jestem ja.  
Anime przewrócił oczami. Tak, Marvel zdecydowanie nie należał do najbystrzejszych. Szukając jeszcze prostszego sposobu wyrażenia swoich myśli, wystukał na ekranie komórki hasło w wyszukiwarkę, po czym, po załadowaniu strony, pokazał rudemu jedną z grafik.  
\- No gówno, no - przytaknął.  
-Sō (Tak.) - powiedział, po czym wskazał na jego garniak.  
\- A...  
Japończyk uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym poklepał współlokatora po ramieniu i już ze swoją standardową miną powrócił do salonu.  
Jak więc widzicie, nie każdy będzie dbał o wasze samopoczucie. A zwłaszcza ON, więc uważajcie!

Oto nasi bohaterowie: piątka współlokatorów o całkiem odmiennych charakterach i racjach. Teoretycznie tacy ludzie nigdy nie powinni się spotkać. A jednak. Żyją ze sobą, mieszkają i kooperują. W pewnym sensie stanowią nawet atrakcję dla tego miasta.  
Tak więc nie przedłużajmy. Przed państwem oni: 5 cudów/- aków Dallas i ich historia!  
Zapraszam i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

%$comics OF the World$%


End file.
